coopandcamiasktheworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Minty Mattheson
Minty Mattheson is the main antagonist of the first season in the Disney Channel series, Coop and Cami Ask the World. She is portrayed by Reece Caddell. Personality Minty is mean and is Cami's worst enemy. She is selfish and likes to beat people in competitions, especially Cami. Biography Minty is a student at North Plains Day School. In Would You Wrather Have a Hippo?, she runs for social chair against Cami Wrather. She tries to win by intimidating Cami and bullying her. She steals Cami's stuffed hippo and refuses to give it back until Cami stands in front of the whole class and says in a baby face that she still needs her lovey. Minty's plan backfires when Coop leads the other students to come forward and admit that they still use security items too. Minty loses the election to Cami. In Would You Wrather Be the Principal's BFF?, Minty tries to convince other students to turn against Cooper, claiming that he's become the Principal's BFF. Without evidence, she claims that it was Coop who snitched on them and got their pool party canceled. In Would You Wrather Get a Moose Angry?, Minty and Cami are raising money for the food bank as part of the holiday spirit. However, they turn it into a fierce competition. Minty comes over to the Wrather house for more donations but gets stuck because of the snow. She's forced to spend Christmas with her enemy, Cami. They keep fighting despite Jenna's advice to get along. Their competition gets so fierce that they almost die in a snowstorm fighting over who gets to their neighbor first for donations. In Would You Wrather Wreck a Record?, Minty learns that Cami is about to break her grandmother's target shooting record in archery. So, she becomes determined to sabotage Cami at all costs. She decides to do her class project on the "art of choking" by putting intense pressure on Cami, making it impossible for her to perform. Cami thinks she's strong at first but Minty's pressure gets to her. It becomes so bad that whenever she tries to shoot, she starts hallucinating that Minty is laughing at her. Coop tries to get rid of Minty by tricking her into taking a detention slip but Minty yells at the detention teacher until he lets her go. Minty tries to make Cami mess up during the competition but Cami has mastered how to ignore her. Appearances *Would You Wrather Have A Hippo? *Would You Wrather Be The Prinicipal's BFF? *Would You Wrather Get a Moose Angry? *Would You Wrather Wreck a Record? Trivia *She is the mean girl of North Plains Day School. *She stole Cami's stuffed hippopotamus, Ho-Ho. *In Would You Wrather Be the Principal's BFF?, she told Coop they were breaking up, although they were never together. *Her grandmother held the record of 35 straight bulls eyes for the North Plains Day School Archery Team, which was broken by Cami. The character was seen, but only credited as "Old Woman." *Minty is jealous of Cami. *In Would You Wrather Have a Hippo? she called Fred “Wally“ and “Kevin”. *Cami mentions that Minty went to military school in Nevada. However, in real life, Reece Caddell is currently starring in Nickelodeon’s All That, making her unable to return for season two. Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Female